pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
List of unreleased Pippin titles
'' was announced for Pippin on Bandai's website in 1997, but was only released for Windows.Other BDE Titles, Bandai Digital Entertainment USA. Archived 1997-07-12.]] Many Pippin titles were not released, despite having been announced or developed for the Pippin Atmark in Japan, or the Pippin @WORLD in the United States. Bandai CEO Makoto Yamashina (山科誠) had originally expected to launch about 200 CD-ROM titles for Pippin consoles, with an emphasis on teaching and learning.Power Ranger - A Japanese Toymaker Invades Cyberspace by Cesar Bacani and Murakami Mutsuko, CNN. 1996-04-19. 128 titles had been announced in marketing brochures that promoted the unveiling of the Atmark at Macworld Expo Tokyo in February 1996.Pippin Atmark: Soft Ware Line Up! / Pippin Price Lists (Japanese), Bandai Digital Entertainment. 1996-02/1996-06. Accessed 2018-08-26. Bandai abandoned the Pippin platform on March 13, 1998, less than two years after its market debut.Bandai Says Goodbye to Pippin by Chris Johnston, GameSpot. 1998-02-27. Some finished titles were released on other platforms such as Macintosh, while others were cancelled outright for various reasons. A few difficult to track projects were left with uncertain fates.Apple Bandai Pippin USA Games by Willard, AtariAge Forums. 2014-08-03.The unreleased games of Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Journal du Lapin. 2016-08-06. Cancelled titles The following titles had been promoted on Bandai Digital Entertainment's USA website as of October 1996, but were dropped from the lineup by 1997 and saw no other release. *''@Card'' (possibly based on the game engine from @Card SD Gundam Gaiden) *''Digital Manga'' *Enhanced CDs *''Mug-O-Matic'' Titles released on other platforms , which did not get released for Pippin.]] The following titles continued to be listed on Bandai Digital Entertainment's Japanese or American websites until the Pippin platform was officially withdrawn. Though completed and shipped for other platforms, their release statuses for the Pippin Atmark or @WORLD consoles are unclear. *Aesop's Fables, vol.1'' *''Agnes Chan's Childrens Dinosaur Museum'' *''Amish'' *''Asakusa Monument'' *''Australia Diving'' *''Baby Comes True'' *''Blessed by the Sun, vol.1'' *''Blue Sango'' *''Bonogurashi'' *''Bravo Books!, vol.1-6'' *''Chun-Chun World'' *''Clone Ranger'' *''Curio City'' *''Distortion'' *''The Divine Comedy: Spime Renaissance'' *''Don Quixote (Lite version)'' *''EncyChronicle: Ryoma Sakamoto'' *''EncycloMedia: Japanese Jindai Moji Characters'' *''EncycloMedia: Lotus series: All that Lotus'' *''EncycloMedia: Lotus Elan'' *''EncycloMedia: Lotus Seven'' *''Fate Horoscope: Angel of Fortune'' *''Future Boy Conan Digital Library'' *''Franklin the Turtle'' *''GM Instrument Chart'' (tentative) *''Graduation Real'' *''Gundam 0079: The War for Earth'' *''Harlem'' *''Honshū-san Kumagera ecological report'' *''Inadvertently a Witch Maid'' *''Jane'' *''Japanese Folk Tales, vol.1-3'' *''The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime'' *''Kazuya-kun (addition & subtraction edition), (multiplication & division edition)'' *''Kenji'' *''Kids Sound Master'' *''King of Collecter'' (sic) *''Living on Earth series, vol.1-8'' *''Making Music'' *''Mechanical Watch Collection'' *''Movioke'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.1: Dinosaurs Encyclopedia I'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.2: Space Encyclopedia I'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.3: Dinosaurs Encyclopedia II'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.4: Ancient Civilization I'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.5: Space Encyclopedia II'' *''Multimedia Newton vol.6: Ancient Civilization II'' *''Music Forest Ritmo, vol.1'' *''Music ISLAND vol.5: The Blue Danube'' *''New York: City Fantasia'' *''Orgotto'' *''Play-Doh Creations'' *''Pod'' *''Pop Up Computer'' *''Puzzland'' *''Raster-chan to Asobou'' *''Das Rheingold'' *''Sanrio Tiny Park, vol.2'' *''SeesawC 3: Paco Paco Rescue'' *''SeesawC 4: Magical Alphabet Cube 1000'' *''Sento Monogatari, sono I'' *''Symbiotic Earth'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Tan-Goo series'' *''Tanjou'' *''Terror T.R.A.X.: Track of the Vampire'' *''There Are Many People'' *''Trans Cosmos Garden'' *''Vehicle Wonderland'' *''Welcome to Minakata Kumagusu Mandala Hall'' *''World's Diving Spots'' *''World of K'' (tentative) *''World TALK'' *''Zuichoh'' *''100 Tales of Yokai Monsters'' Other unreleased ports '' for a Pippin Power Player prototype.]] Established Mac developers expressed interest in porting their titles to the Pippin, including Cyan, CyberFlix, MacPlay, and Simon & Schuster Interactive.[http://pippin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Consoles+_1995-01_clipping.jpg Consoles +] (French), M.E.R.7. 1995-01.[http://pippin.wikia.com/wiki/File:GamePro_1995-05_p16_Pippin_clipping.png GamePro (70): 16], IDG. 1995-05.Playtime for Pippin by Carolyn Bickford, MacUser p.27. Ziff-Davis. 1995-09. The following ports had been announced through media outlets, but never saw release for the Pippin: *''ClayFighter (3)'' *''Dr. Seuss's ABC'' *''Dust: A Tale of the Wired West'' *''Jump Raven'' *''Lunicus'' *''My Favorite Monster'' *''Othello'' *''Risk: The Game of Global Domination'' *''SimCity 2000'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation – A Final Unity'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive Technical Manual'' *''Titanic: Adventure Out of Time'' .]] A few working demonstration discs of unreleased Pippin ports and/or demos have turned up in museum or private collections, which included: *''College Thunder''Rarest/most valueble item you own by kstyle25, AssemblerGames. 2004-04-03.Bandai Pippin...College Thunder??? by kstyle25, AssemblerGames. 2004-10-30. *''Introducing "Forester" CD-ROMピピン@アットマークは、スバルのツョールームでも活躍 (Japanese), ''Pippin Atmark Channel Press p.12, Bandai Digital Entertainment. 1997-04. *''Outpost Cuba: Missions at Guantanamo Bay'' (possibly related to [[Wikipedia:A-10 Cuba!|''A-10 Cuba!]])Katz Media Apple Pippin Development Kit by aspect, AssemblerGames. 2015-06-02. *Playtime in the Park (A Bear Family Adventure)AppleのPippin　ATMARK （ピピンアットマーク）ゲーム機　使えます by infinisys_emergency, Yahoo! JAPAN. 2018-09-03. *Rain'Net'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces''Artifact Details: Dark Forces by Rahoul Puri, Computer History Museum. Katz Media had also been licensing CD-ROM titles, of which only 4 to 5 were being developed for the Pippin platform, due to cost.This is a Norwegian game console developed for Apple (Norwegian) by Martin Gramnæs, PressFire. 2015-03-11. However, it is uncertain which titles had been released as Katz Media was seeking distribution partners at the time.Distributors Wanted, Katz Media AS. Archived 1997-10-23. References See also *List of Pippin titles External links *@WORLD Software at Bandai Digital Entertainment USA (archived 1997-04-04) *Pippin software (Japanese) at the Atmark Channel (archived 1997-06-29) Category:Lists *Unreleased Pippin titles